


Intoxicated

by Shineei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, Lemon, Maybe a bit love, ughhh hope it's not that bad, what did i write.....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shineei/pseuds/Shineei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex, just sex. At least you love each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intoxicated

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T JUDGE ME  
> FIRST : I AM NOT A NATIVE ENGLISH SPEAKER  
> SECOND : THIS IS FUCKING EMBARRASSING I AM JUST GONNA BATH IN HOLY WATER BYYEEEE

Clothes were lying on the ground of your little kitchen. You both were in your underwears, glued to each other, busy tasting your tongues. Savoring each other in a wild kiss, eyes closed, shallow breathing. Your hands were caressing on his firm and muscular chest, stroking his smooth skin and rasping your nails over his body, leaving red marks on their way. He was occupied by your bra, his muscular arms were streched around you to defeat this cursed obstacle. Finally released from their prison, your breasts were again captured by the expert hands of your lover who then got occupied with your pink nipples hardened by the excitement, making you release a purr of pleasure. You were both completely intoxicated by the other, forgetting to be embarrassed by your actions that could no longer be stopped. It was then that Ukai took you in his arms while you wrapped your legs around his waist, your chest pressing against his, your sexes brushing against each other, increasing the desire you felt for the other. Your lover brought you onto the table, making you lie down and then imprisoned your arms above your head. With his free hand, he gently lowered the last garment you wore. You arched your back, your ass up enough for him to finally contemplate you in your natural habit. He threw your pantie on the ground, then stopped all movement. You stared at him with one eye, embarrassed, but were not trying to hide your private parts, leaving him looking at you like nobody did. His eyes wandered over the entire length of your body, then he plunged his drunken look of excitement in yours.

"(Y/n), you are so beautiful." he whispered hoarsely before straightening you to capture your lips again, biting your lower lip, demanding a right of passage.

You smiled against his lips before you opened yours for your tongues to meet again. A wild dance of your roses muscles began again while your hands slipped to his hips, pulling his boxers. He immediately understood your need and broke the bond between you before dragging his last garment against his thighs, revealing his hard and imposing cock lifted skyward. He was finally naked, and you could not help yourself from biting your lower lip before taking his penis in your hand slowly stroking it and pressing your fingers around it, increasing his need. He let out a groan of pleasure, eyes closed and head bowed on your shoulder. You then pressed your thumb on the tip of his cock, making him moan almost immediately.

"(Y/n)..." he growled in a low voice overwhelmed by pleasure.

He broke free of the prison that were your fingers before lying you down again on the table. His hands found their ease on your thighs, barely brushing against them. A thrill went all your being, while you released a satisfied sigh. He gave you a sly smile, proud of him, before approaching his fingers to your already soaked pussy. His flingers flew over your clitoris, making you arch down and causing you to desire a direct touch.

"Kei.." you mewled in a disapproving voice, urging him to do more.

Still smirking. His fingers came finally meet your pink flesh swollen with desire, while his other hand caressed your wet cavern, making it easy to enter two fingers, making you purr in delight. Closed eyes, red cheeks and heavy breathing, you felt ready to start the act of your love.

"Please, Keishin.." you breathed, letting your voice drag on the last syllable of his first name.

The young man nodded and growled while he grabbed his own sex, pressing it against your intimate entrance almost immediately. Your moans were filled with desire, pressing your lover to go faster and take the final step. He then gave a slight hit with his hips, allowing the head of his penis to slip in your interior. Then a second, harder this time, and was finally completely in you. Your breaths were jerky and your moans of pleasure echoed in the quiet room. His thrusts were becoming faster. But he changed his pace, his hips moving slowly, bringing out his cock almost entirely before roughly pushing his member inside your wet and sensitive cavern, making  you cry and squeaks while he let out grievous and hoarse groans. And soon the pleasure washed over you, your vocal cords produced a higher and longer squeal than the others, elbows on the table, losing yourself in the wonderful feeling that your lover procured you. You barely heard Keishin letting out a final grunt before he dumps his warm seed inside you who testified in favor of the pleasure he had also felt.

Your still intoxicated eyes met. A tired smile made its way on your lips while you straightened up. Keishin withdrew slowly his member, then hugged you, taking the path of your room. He laid you on your bed before sliding in next to you. He then pressed his lips against your forehead before sighing pleasantly.

"Good night." he muttered.

"I love you." you replied while closing your eyes.

"I love you, too." he breathed by taking you in his protective arms while a loving smile appeared on his lips.


End file.
